Harry and The Alliance
by discosmiley
Summary: Dumbledores Past manipulations have all been bad for Harry, but now things seem to be looking up. Harry disappears has new friends, but has to go back to Hogwarts for seventh year, ootp spoilers! New Powers not a Super Harry fic! bit dark Harry
1. Leaving

The office was completely silent, with a gold bird sat on a perch with its head under its wing, asleep. Several silvery instruments that looked like decorations, and an old hat that actually looked like it understood what was happening. The several portraits of past headmasters that lined the wall were for once also silent and were all staring at the three people situated in the centre of the room. One stood in the shadows casually leaning against the wall looking calm and confident. Another sat behind a large oak desk with blue eyes and a weary air around him, and one young man stood in the centre, with a look of abject shock and extreme anger upon his face.

Harry stood in the middle of the office, staring at the headmaster as if he was confirming everyone's suspicions about himself, that he was in fact completely and utterly insane. It was an hour after the welcoming feast for Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts when he had been summoned to Albus Dumbledore's office. Still in grief over his godfathers death and cut off from his friends all summer Harry had definitely changed. He had picked up smoking as a way of relieving his stress and quickly became hooked. His robes hung off his lean frame as food at his relatives had been scarce, and the rings under his eyes were a testament to his lack of sleep. The earings in his right ear he has got in a sudden fit of anger and teenage rebellion and as of yet no one knew of the tattoo on his back. He desperately wanted a smoke right there, but felt that Dumbledore wouldn't approve, although the old man wasn't exactly on his list of liked people at the moment, 'although that list is extremely short' he mused to himself in a dazed fashion.

His eyes moved slowly between the blue-eyed white haired headmaster, to the stranger standing in the corner. A pair of dark brown eyes stared back at him. The man seemed to be utterly relaxed. Wearing the baggy black jeans and a fitting blood red tank with choker and various bracelets and a touch of eyeliner along with his short spike blond hair he looked dangerous.

"I have no choice in this do I, **_sir?"_** he practically spat out the title.

His anger towards the Headmaster clear in his voice, on top of all the other lies and manipulations Dumbledore had subjected him to over the years, he had now just told him that he was to leave Hogwarts, his friends, and train with this man for an undisclosed period of time, and to say the least Harry was pissed.

"No Harry, I am doing what is best for you, please try to understand that." Harry simply glared at him harder for that statement.

"Do I at least get to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione?"

"I'm afraid there is no time for that Harry you must leave as soon as possible."

"Fine" suddenly an icy mask seemed to fall on Harry's face and no emotion was detectable,

"But you will tell them I said goodbye?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Are we ready to leave then?' it was the first time the man in the corner had spoken his voice like his face was quiet and calm but also had a hint of humour to it. Harry simply nodded at him. The man walked forwards and grasped his shoulder and the two disappeared with a small pop.

Harry Potter was not to return to Hogwarts for over a year, and when he returned Hogwarts and the wizarding world would never be the same again. Albus Dumbledore sighed and looked at t old hat sat on one of his many cluttered bookshelves and said "I hope I have done the right thing" his only reply was the silence of his office.

* * *

**A/N What did you think for my first foray into fan fiction? Hm? **

**Liked it? Leave a Review!!!!!!!! Didn't like it? Leave a review anyway!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Returning

**14 months later  
  
Halloween**  
  
Four people were waiting in a large chamber, two were extremely annoyed because they were missing Halloween for this, one was excited for the simple fact that they were about to be assigned their 'mission', and the last looked preoccupied but was still joining in on the healthy banter between the four friends.

Harry looked at the other three members of this elite team, his family. They were the most important people in the world to him, for them he would do anything, even kill, maim and torture (although it hadn't come to the last one yet.) Jessica and Dan who were currently involved in a staring contest were his two bond-mates. They formed a triad, three people of any gender who were soul mates. He had been bonded with them both for almost six months and couldn't imagine his life without them. Jessica had long waist length dark red hair currently done in a braid; she was of medium height and enchanting sea-green eyes. Just like her hair she had a hot temper and a wicked sense of humour but could always be relied upon in a crisis. Wearing decidedly rock style clothing with the baggy hipster jeans and fitted belly top that showed off her tattoo and belly button ring she looked stunning as always. Dan was taller than both Harry and Jessica (Harry was in between their heights) and had short spiked up black hair with red and silver tips with eyes that looked black with hints of dark blue. He also wore the rock clothes with baggy jeans and a fitted green long sleeved shirt and choker. He also had on an ankle length trench coat to complete the outfit, whilst more calm than Jessica you didn't want to see him angry, and he could party with the best of them. Astral was the last member of this merry little group, with her white hair, black skin, violet eyes and wearing clothes similar to the others you couldn't miss her. She was the sister that Harry never had and could be described as slightly temperamental or moody as Dan so eloquently put it.

Of course over the last 14 months Harry had also changed. He had still kept the earrings and had his sight corrected and now his eyes were emphasized with a light lining of eye liner, and his face framed by his chin length black hair with dark blue high lights in it. He was still thin although now had an athletic build and the smoking was still a fixture and he now had the rest addicted as well. His choice of clothing also fit in with the rest, baggy black jeans held up by a belt across the hips and a tight black tank top with the words "Your village called, their idiots gone missing" written across the front in bold red letters. He also had on a choker and several bracelets across his forearms.

Jess, Dan and Astral are all one year older than Harry as Harry graduated the training to become a member of the Alliance in almost half the time of anyone else in the History of the group, they had all graduated together, and already being close made a great team. The Alliance was a group of all species (human, elf vampire etc) and talents such as Astral, a nature elemental, Harry, a spirit mage, Jess, a combat master and Dan, an intelligence and research master. Of course they could all fight with a large array of weapons up to a high standard, although they could never hope to beat Jess who was a true Master. They needed to be able to fight to do what the Alliance does, and always has done through out History.

The Alliance was created several hundred years ago, during a time of great upheaval to the wizarding world; its job then and now was to restore balance to the community, peace. By whatever means necessary. The Alliance was neither 'good' nor 'evil' as it could be either. Right now they were facing Voldemort so they would be classified as good, but not ling ago they were fighting on the side of the vampires and werewolves to obtain rights and so the wizarding world branded them as evil. So you see they could be either, but their one goal was to keep dark and light in balance because destroying one completely is almost impossible to do, and would have consequences none could predict, so a balance and Peace is what the Alliance fights for.

The four of them were sitting in the 'rec' room of the deployment centre waiting for their next mission; Astral and Harry were betting who would win the starring contest between Jessica and Dan,

"Five bucks says Dan'll win," said Astral

"Nah Jess has this one nailed, she hasn't even warmed up her glare yet and Dan is already sweating" Harry stated confidently, "What got them started in the first place?"

"No, clue. I wasn't listing, I was trying to figure out where we're going next" Astral replied. This was true as they were all ready to go with their luggage shrunk and in their pockets along with copious amounts of chocolate for Astral and Jessica.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Harry,' Jess interrupted "But the reason I am glaring at our beloved Daniel is because he insulted me!"

"Hey I only called you a slut, and you know I don't mean it like that! And you admit it yourself you are one even your t-shirt says so!" it was true, in white across her t-shirt were the words 'if I'm a slut then you're a whore.' One of her favourite belly shirts.

"That's not the point! YOU are not supposed to call me a slut you're my boyfriend"

"You let Harry."

"That's different," she snapped back still staring at him, refusing to blink.

"How?"

Jessica didn't reply just glared even harder, on her glare scale she was currently on 8 out of 10 on level 'I will enjoy castrating you and causing as much pain as possible in the process' Dan recognized the glare for what it was and wisely backed down whilst at the same time moving slightly away from Jess as if to protect himself and breaking eye contact.

"HA, I won you owe me five bucks! You should know by now to never bet against me my dear, for I am never wrong"

"Yes all bow down to lord Harry, who knows more useless bits of information and worthless trivia than anyone else in the world" said Dan dryly.

"You weren't complaining when we went out last night, and I kept winning us all those free drinks!" Harry replies sweetly.

"Oh shut up. One of these days I'll beat you, and then we'll see whose –"

"Mages Shadow (Harry), Blade (Jess) Storm (Astral) and Knight (Dan), I wish to congratulate you on the success of your last mission and to inform you that your team was specially selected for your next mission.

"The four teens looked at each other, while it was an honour to be chosen for a special mission it often meant a lot of hard work and danger.

"Do you all have all you need for a mission ready and with you? Because you're being sent out straight away."

"Yeah we're ready" they replied.

"Well then, we have decided to take a different approach to dealing with Voldemort, you are being diploid to Hogwarrts, as we already have spies in the Death eaters giving us information, your jobs Astral, Jessica and Daniel are to become teachers at Hogwarts and get into the Order of the Phoenix and give us the appropriate information we need to plan attacks. Harry you are going to become a seventh year student back in your old house. You are to gage the mood of the students, report any rumours that need to be and start some as well. You are also to protect Hogwarts in case of attack. Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Good, and do please try not to get injure this time okay?"

"What? And deprive the healers of our wonderful presence?" replied Harry.

"Just go" said Sarah with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." They all gave a perfect military salute causing Sarah to start laughing.

The four all grabbed each other's hands and disappeared in a soft gust of wind courtesy of Astral. At almost the same instant they appeared standing just outside the main doors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"You ready for this Harry?"

"Yeah guys, I hope they just don't hate me for what I've become."

"Well if they do well you still have us and everyone in The Alliance, we're your family now" said Jess, all three of them sending feelings of acceptance and love that they knew Harry's empathy abilities would pick up.

"Thanks you guys"

"Yeah, we're no giving you up that easy, you're a great shag and the only one who can control Jess and put up with me at the same time!" Dan exclaimed with an arm around his shoulders, he also received a slap round the head from Jess for that remark while Harry and Astral rolled their eyes

"Thats a comment on his patience for sure" Astral murmured but Harry heard it and smiled at her.

"Oh I feel so loved now thanks Daniel" he said sarcastically

"Lets go guys"

He slowly opened the large doors and stepped inside to the entrance hall with Jess at his side and Dan and Astral behind him, and they were met with several wands pointed at them by several professors and students with decidedly angry and un-trustful looks on their faces.

"Oh crap" they all said in unison.

* * *

**A/N So what did everyone think of that? Was is good, sad or absolutely crap? REVIEW plz! REVIEW plz! REVIEW plz! REVIEW plz!  
REVIEW plz!**


	3. mission begins formatted i hope!

A/N-------- 

**Thanks for the review!!!! They make you feel all happy inside don't they?**

**As for those who said that my first chapter was a bit common, I totally agree, but I hope that the rest is different and good enough for you.**

**Any way for _Pure Black; _here are some more sayings I've seen for you.........**

"**I used up all my sick days so I called in dead"**

"**If at first you don't succeed then sky diving's not for you!"**

"**I'm not the only one who can hear the voices in my head, they can all hear each other too!"**

"**You say insane like it's a bad thing, I find it quite liberating actually"**

"**I wanted to join the paranoia society, but they wouldn't let me'**

"**I'm not weird, I'm unique!"**

'**I was going to join chocoholics anonymous, but then I found out they didn't serve chocolate'**

"**If life gives you lemons, throw them back at the bitch!"**

"**No one knows I'm a lesbian, so shut up!"**

**I hope you like them, does anybody have anymore? I find them funny but then maybe that's just me. Ok I'll stop rambling now enjoy the chappie.**

_**Still Halloween night!**_

The whispered exploitative echoed around the entrance hall, the two groups stared at each other for what seemed like hours. One side looked for all the world like they hadn't a care in the world stood there with resigned yet confidant expressions, while the other side had reacted to the other extreme. There was a mixture of anger and fear on the faces of the Hogwarts students, but also a determination to defend their castle. Everyone could feel the power of Albus Dumbledore as he stepped forward with his wand held at his side;

"Does the meaning of overkill mean anything to these people, I mean we cant be that scary!" Astral muttered from behind Harry, he, Jess and Dan had to stifle their laughter both at the comment, and the situation, they could in fact beat everyone standing their apart from Dumbledore even drunk, and although power wise they could all easily beat Dubledore as well it would take time and patience, which was something none of them had in abundance.

"Who are you and why are you at Hogwarts" Dumbledore demanded in powerful voice.

"Hey dude chill out! You ever heard of 'we come in peace?'"

"Yeah, take us too your leader!" Astral chimed in with her rather crap it must be said E.T impression.

"Please shut up, now is not the time for your stupid lame ass jokes"

"Oh you wound me my dear" Dan replied pouting at her, Astral also proceeded to look offended that Jess and Harry didn't like her alien impression and wiped away and imaginary tear. Jess just rolled her eyes at them and turned back to Harry and amused expression on her face. She was about to reply when

"As amusing as this fight would probably be, could you kindly be quiet now!" Harry said fondly and surprisingly enough they all listened.

"I apologize for my friends headmaster, but we did come here to speak with you actually, about your vacant teaching post?"

He felt Dumbledore subtly probing his mind to find out if he spoke the truth, he fed him certain thoughts that would make him believe that they were trustworthy. This way they wouldn't have to confront him as well as Voldemort. Dumbledore bought the image and motioned for everyone to lower his or her wand.

"Well students, professors if you could hurry on to he feast I will be there shortly after I have talked to these fine young people, if you would follow me please."

He made a sweeping gesture with his arms and started walking towards his office softly humming a tune. The mans antics amused the four teens, they held a great respect for him as a headmaster, wizard, leader and strategist but they all agreed that as Harry's guardian, he had sucked, big time! While not necessarily on the same side they could still respect him and in a strange sense like him, although not that much that they would allow him to alter their mission or harm one of their own. They made an odd site walking down the corridor. One an old man humming too himself trying to figure out why one of the people following him looked so familiar, and four Goth dressed teenagers, three trying to think of ways to ensure Dumbledore's trust and getting the defence job. While the other was trying to think of ways to ensure the hat would place him in gryffindor as they had all agreed that in that house he would be least suspected and have more access to the student without seeming evil then he would in other houses as gryffindors so have that light side reputation.

After entering the office Harry looked around, it looked almost identical to the last time he had been in there 14 months ago, 'he's seemed to replaced all the items I broke in my last tantrum at least' he thought whilst feeling no guilt what so ever.

"Would you care to tell me why exactly four people are applying for the same post?"

"Actually headmaster" Astral spoke up being the most diplomatic of the four "Only blade Knight and myself are applying for the position, Shadow here is hoping to attend Hogwarts as a seventh year student" Here Harry plastered on a face a excitement.

"I see, of course he can attend Hogwarts, but that doesn't answer the question of why three people need to apply for one job, hm?"

"Well we all have different strengths and weaknesses you see, and we do work well as a team. So by hiring us you will be giving your students a well-rounded education. Also as duelling is one of our specialties we were hoping that maybe jess could start up a duelling class, she does really excel in that area."

"Oh your making me blush" Jess exclaimed. The four tees chuckled and Dumbledore looked amused. All at one it felt a probing trying to detect their trustworthiness as a test. They all showed images to convince him they could trust him, and that showed of their knowledge that would allow them to qualify as teachers or seventh year students respectively. Obviously what he saw convinced as Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling again.

"Why I believe that is a splendid idea, the students can benefit from your expertise, could you all tell me your full names?" he asked subtly fishing for information.

"Why?" Dan asked curiously, masking his dislike at manipulation.

"Well for the school records, and if I'm going to announce you in front of the school I'll need your full names" he said innocently

"Well lucky for you Headmaster that wont be a problem, we legally changed our names to the one we have already told you. So in the eyes of magic and the law those are our real names. And we wished to be addressed as such"" Harry replied just as innocently, as it they had all done him a huge favour by doing so.

"Very well then, if you could lease put of this hat Mr. Shadow and you will be sorted into one f the Hogwarts houses" Dumbledore replied pleasantly hiding any of his own frustrations.

"Of course sir"

"_Well, well Mr Potter" _Harry heard the soft voice of the sorting Hat whisper through his mind _"I do believe that I have talked to you more than any other student in the history of my job, you must feel honoured"_

"_Extremely honoured, and I would be eternally grateful if you kept any secrets you might learn about me just that. A secret."_

"_And if I don't"_

"_Well let's just say that the consequences would involve you, myself and a rather large needle and a handy fire"_

"_Yes, Yes very amusing Mr Potter, but I do believe I am meant to be sorting you again am I not"_

"_Well I don't mind telling you that I am going back to gryffindor."_

"_Yes that is all part of your plan, and I suppose the choice is really up to you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Exactly that, I can't sort you. You would flourish in all of the houses, but yes you have made your decision for your pan and indeed gryffindor does suit you. Although you have definitely discovered your slytherin side since we last talked"_

"_Yes I most definitely have"_

"_Very well the, GRYFFINDOR!" _was shouted into the silent office, and Harry took of the hat he exchanged pleased smiles with the other three, as everything seemed to be going according to plan. Dumbledore seemed especially happy if his twinkling was anything to go by. Harry had a hunch that that twinkling could get very old very fast. It seemed that being placed in gryffindor had erased any last doubts in his mind '_if only he knew'_ Harry though to himself.

"Well we must hurry to the feast then, I suspect they are becoming impatient waiting for us. I will show you three your quarters after the feast, and Shadow you shall stay with your fellow housemates, they will show you where to go"

With that Dumbledore almost seemed to skip down to the Great Hall causing the teenagers to smile in obvious amusement.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they were closed, this seemed to make the headmaster even happier is seemed. In a flash Harry knew what he was about too do.

"Wait" he said causing Dumblesore to halt and the others to look at him.

"At least let me conjure some robes so I don't look like a complete wanker all by myself"

"Good point" Dan agreed, "You can do that all by yourself"

With a flick four fine silk robes appeared, Harry's had the gryffindor lion sewn onto the back with gold. Whilst the other three had plain simple robes of blood red, emerald green and dark purple

"Ugh I don't even wanna think about that uniform I'm gonna have to wear" he muttered to himself but everyone heard. They all let out snickers at his expense.

"Are we ready?" Dumbledore seemed to be mischievous.

"Yes they replied all forming a single line.

Dumbledore nodded and with a quick flick of his wand the doors to the hall banged loudly open silencing everyone in the hall in the process. The five proceeded to walk gracefully and silently up to the head table, with the headmaster at the front and the four teenagers in a line behind him. Everyone recognized them as the ones that had barged into the entrance hall earlier as they had either been there or if they weren't there had at least heard the story from at two other people who had been there. Once they reached the Head table they turned around and faced the hundreds of silent faces staring back at them. There was a long moment of silence until the headmaster spoke.

"Students I would like to present o you your three new defence against the dark arts, and duelling teachers, Professors Blade, Knight, and Storm." There was a small amount of applause whilst the three friends did dramatic theatrical bows causing Dumbledore to chuckle. But now everyone was looking at Harry curiously." I would also like to present to you a new seventh year student. He will be joining Gryffindor house, please welcome Shadow" The gryffindor table exploded into applause causing Shadow to mimic his friends with their bow.

As Harry moved to the first empty spot at the gryffindor table he saw, he sat down and watched as his family and the headmaster moved to their seats at the head table.

"Now as I have kept you waiting long enough, enjoy the Halloween feast " Dumbledore clapped is hands and food appeared at the table. As Harry looked at the people sitting around him he internally started cursing all the deities he knew in as many languages as he could remember.

**I finally finished, so you all know the routine...**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, **

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review,**

_**I know that I'm being annoying about this, but I really don't care!!**_

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review,**


	4. Times and people are a changing

**A/N **

**Hey y'all! I have no excuse for not updating except that its summer and I'm just bloody lazy so deal with it!**

**Fanx for all the reviews, they brought a tear to my eye they did, sniff sniff.**

**Oh and wish me luck, because my GCSE results come out on Thursday, I'm just so nervous! I am so going to fail maths, there's no chance in hell of passing that one my friends. **

**Wish me luck xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh and I just heard summat really fucked up, did you know that you are only considered shoplifting if you steal summat worth more than 18p? What's the point of that?**

**I have re-formatted chapter three for you my wonderful readers so it should be much easier to read now.**

'Hello' means people talking normally.

'Hello' means they are thinking either to themselves or each other through their mind link.

**So on we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"_Now as I have kept you waiting long enough, enjoy the Halloween feast " Dumbledore clapped is hands and food appeared at the table. As Harry looked at the people sitting around him he internally started cursing all the deities he knew in as many languages as he could remember_.

**Now as the story continues on Harry Potter and the Alliance **

**Lights come back and fade up from black to the exact same scene as we left our characters in**

Harry had unwittingly sat himself down in the last place he wanted to be at the Gryffindor tale. Opposite him were two people that used to be considered family to him (the jury was still out on how he currently felt about them) but he had no trouble discerning his emotions about the two ladies sitting either side of him.

'_Possibly the worst place in the entire hall and yep where do I sit? Right here, the Potter luck is back in action"_

'_Oh come on they can't be that bad love'_ Jess sent through their link.

'_Besides_' Dan added '_I didn't think that the Potter luck had ever left, because there was that time when you took us to that pyramid on a drunken dare and we g trapped inside for three days that you oh so conveniently blamed on the so called Potter luck, oh, and the time we were arrested for being drunk and disorderly in America there was also the time—"_

"_Thank you Dan, but I don't need a list of my personal favours right now okay?"_

'_Shadow, the people you're sitting between a looking at you funny'_ Astral said gently interrupting the friendly banter

"_Oh crap'_ was heard faintly through the link followed by three laughs of amusement before a large surge of annoyance from Harry which only seemed to amuse the others further before the link was severed.

'OI, Y'ALRIGHT?' Ron was practically shouting in his face with gravy dripping down his chin looking both annoyed at Harry but incredibly stupid at the same time. His red hair was short and spiked in an annoying preppy style and his clothes were of higher quality than when Harry had last seen him. Though he was still incredibly tall but now also rather chubby.

'Sorry bout that' Harry replied.

"S'alright, but I'll warn you know that it doesn't pay to ignore me. I'll introduce myself but you may have all ready heard of me. I'm Ronald Weasely, son of the Minister of Magic, Prefect, Quidditch captain and generally head of Gryffindor house.'

"A pleasure I'm sure' Harry said sarcastically

'Yes I suspect it is a pleasure for you I am very important you know. By the way this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger, Head Girl and smartest witch in the school. So if you know what's good for you you'll keep your hands to yourself.' Ron said before starting to stuff his face at a speed that even Dudley in some strange way would be proud of "_he looks like a pig on speed_" Harry though to his companions, to which he received three snorts of laughter in reply.

'So what's your name?' Hermione asked trying too seem innocent, although Harry could tell she was fishing for something.

"Well I believe that the Headmaster did introduce me in front of the entire school not long ago, so if you weren't paying attention, which would be setting a very poor example for the other students as you are Head Girl then I will say again that my name is Shadow.'

As he said his name the two girls on his sides giggled and Hermione turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"What kind of name is Shadow anyway?' Ron asked,

"It's the one my family gave me," Harry answered back. It was true, Jessica, Dan and Astral were his family now and they had indeed chosen his new name.

'It sounds like a cheap super hero name if you ask me' Ron said.

'Well I'm glad I didn't ask you then Ronald' Harry replied in a seemingly careless tone of voice, although inside he was starting to get annoyed.

Harry turned away and pretending too look impressed at the Great Hall of Hogwarts he surreptitiously looked round.

"The Great Hall, they seriously called this the Great Hall of Hogwarts?" Astral giggled through their minds _"What crap!"_

_"The founders must've been so up themselves when they named this room."_ Jess said thoughtfully.

'_Maybe they were high or drunk?_ Dan added

_"Did they even have drugs in those days?"_ Astral asked

'I_ dunno but they must've been on something, I mean they called the school Hogwarts for fucks sake_. _Where do you come up with the name Hogwarts if you aren't drunk or high_" Harry added

"_You could be mentally unstable"_ Jess added helpfully,

_'Oh yeah can you imagine the looks on everyone's faces if it turned out that the founders were all actually insane and needed to be committed?'_ Dan added, snickers could be heard from all four people at the mental image that created.

As Harry looked around the Hall he could see that nothing about the room itself had changed it was the same as ever. Looking at the Head table all the teachers he knew were there and all looked mostly the same, although McGonagall had a few more lines, Madame Pomfrey had gone completely grey, Snape's hair was even greasier if that was at all possible and for some bizarre reason Professor Vector's hair was a bright Purple. He could tell that several of the teachers were trying to get to know his family and he laughed at the looks of consternation on their faces as his family continually changed the subject and talked in circles. A slight smile on his face because of his friend's antics and the conversation currently going on in his head he looked at the students and house tables them selves. He saw that each of the tables seemed to be a bit smaller than he remembered, and there also seemed to be slightly less students, but then he thought to himself that they had obviously been casualties in the war, he regretted the loss of life but realized that there was nothing that could be do to save them now.

Harry suddenly felt two hands on his thighs turning his annoyance at Ron into amusement. Looking out of the corners of his eyes he could see the girls or sluts in his opinion trying to catch his eye by showing off their tits and legs. Suffice to say it wasn't working, although he had no problems with them continuing their current ministrations on his lap. '_Yep 14 months away and Parvati and Lavender are still whores'_ he thought to himself in amusement.

"_You had better not be enjoying that Shadow_" Jess said sharply through their link, cutting through the pleasant sensations he was currently feeling.

"_While Astral may be politely ignoring you and Dan, I know just exactly what you are doing to him under that table and its got me horny, Parvati's giving and I'm taking so there! I love you and Dan, but is it my fault she can't resist my devilishly handsome good looks?_' Harry said cheekily.

_"You are a wanker shadow and your ego seriously needs deflating if you think that whore is doing it because of your looks."_ Jess snapped

Harry sent her the mental equivalent of a put '_you don't like me anymore?'_

'_Don't worry Harry I still think your hot and so does Jess she's just being prissy'_ Dan interrupted.

Fortunately dessert arrived and interrupted the conversation before Jess could reply instigating another argument. The appearance of dessert interrupted Ron's eighth helping of food, and Parvati's hand to move onto his cock. As Harry turned to the side to try and avoid looking at Ron seemingly inhale his food at a speed that even Dudley would have been proud of, and Hermione's loving gesture's of wiping his chin he caught sit of one Ginny Weaseley. Ginny was sitting a way away from her brother and his friends quietly talking to several people Harry remembered as sixth and fifth year Gryffindors but that was not what caught his attention, no. Since Harry had last seen her Ginny had definitely changed and for the better. _'She's quite_ _hot actually.'_ Ginny now had dark red hair with ebony streaks running through it, which hung down to her upper back. Even under her uniform and good quality robes bow similar to Ron Harry could see she had a good body, and her pale feature's seen accentuate the gothic like make up she wore. She was the only student out of everyone Harry had seen that had similar taste to him and his family. '_Yep, very hot'_

'I_ totally agree with you there shadow she's fucking gorgeous'_ Astral said appreciation lacing her words.

'_You don't fancy her too do you Shadow_?' Jess asked uncertainly, he could feel Dan's apprehension as well.

'_Don't worry guys, while I agree with Astral that she is hot I only want you too so don't worry_.' Harry was quick to reassure them both.

'_Good I have her all too myself then'_ Astral almost seemed to lick her lips in appreciation.

_'So Harry, you think you should talk to her, I mean we're gonna need friends and allies in the school, plus I think Astral may just like a little bit'_ Dan said

_'You'd better bloody well talk to her Shadow or else I'll hide all the alcohol in our rooms and you wont be able to get drunk this year'_ Astral threatened

'_ It seems like the decisions been made for me'_ Harry replied amused.

' _What's up Astral your not normally so, err, forceful. Is she like your bonded or something'_ Jess asked

' _I dunno she may be, but I need to get to know her before I can tell for sure, plus she's hot!_' Astral whined

"So shadow" Hermione interrupted his mental conversation in her I'm-oh-so-innocent voice "You know he three new professors?" Ron looked up in interest finally pausing in eating for a miraculous 30 seconds before starting again.

"Hm."

"What are they like?"

"Well I think their pretty cool, but then they've never been my teachers before so--." Harry paused "But I will tell you one thing, don't piss them off cause they can be bloody scary when they want to. Specially Jess, she definitely lives up to the red-head myth"

"_Thanks Shadow I feel so loved_" Jess said sarcastically, Harry mentally smirked.

"How do you know each other then?"

"I'm afraid that's personal."

"But-"

"No" Harry replied with a mild glare cutting of her question before she began.

There was a small uncomfortable silence at the table, Hermione was looking suspicious, Ron was completely oblivious to all except his apple pie and Parvati was continually trying to catch his eye. Harry decided to try and distract everyone with starting a conversation with Quidditch, but his hope of actually holding a conversation were quickly dashed as Ron miraculously stopped eating only to start delivering a monologue about his brilliant Quidditch skills and how Harry should be really impressed to be talking to a top class player such as him. He boasted how he was sure that he would be playing professionally soon after his graduation, especially with his fathers influence as the Minister. "_God he sounds like Malfoy_!'

Harry barely resisted rolling his eyes heaven word and instead focussed on the feelings that Parvati's hand was generating. Totally blocking out Ron's voice he came with a quiet groan so as not to attract attention. Grabbing her hand at the wrist her moved her hand away from him and he spared her a glance. She smiles at him seductively and tried to move closer all the will showing off her tits. Harry simply raised and eyebrow at her before turning away shocking hr that she couldn't snag any boy she wanted with a hand job. He could practically feel her frustrations and Harry chuckled to himself.

Thankfully the feast ended before Harry's patience ran out with Ron who was debating whether the team would benefit from him playing keeper, chaser, Beater or Seeker since he was apparently naturally skilled at all positions of Quidditch.

"My dear students. I am so pleased to see you all here for another new term at Hogwarts. Hopefully you are ready to work and learn from your teachers, Christmas isn't that far away you know, so don't despair! Now I must again remind everyone that the forbidden forest is as the name suggests forbidden and Mr filch would like me to tell you all that the list of forbidden items in the school has reached an all time high, with the entire weaseley wizarding wheezes catalogue being added to that list." Here Professor Dumbledore paused as chuckles spread throughout the hall. "

Yes, yes, so far this year there have been no Hogsmeade visits planned yet, but rest assured that when your safety can be assured then you will be allowed to go. The curfew from last year is still in effect as are all our other safety measures. Quidditch will begin again in October and I can't wait. Well now it is getting late so off to bed you all go and I will see you all I the morning. Goodnight.'

With that he stood and led Harry's family out no doubt showing them their suite of rooms in the teachers wing. Harry was forced to head to the common room whilst listening to Ron prattle on to the first years about how great he, Hogwarts, Quidditch and Professor Dumbledore were, and at the same time trying to answer question fro Hermione without arousing her suspicion any further.

By the time he reached the common room however his patience had run out and he was beginning to get pissed with both of them, Ron was an egotistical wanker and Hermione was spying on him he was sure, _'probably for Dumbledore'_ he thought o the others. Harry went up to the dorm partly to change his pants and partly to escape Ron, Hermione and Parvati. He stayed upstairs until he was sure most of the house had gone to bed and returned to the common room. Sure enough there were a couple of couples making out in the corners who wouldn't pay attention to him, and one Ginny Weasely was sitting in front f the fire reading a book. Harry came up behind her and said softly but still making her jump.

"Hello Ginny."

* * *

**Important question**

**Should Harry tell Ginny who he really is or let her keep think of him as Shadow?**

**You know what I'm gonna say so review plz.**

**xxkissesxx**


	5. First Night Shananagins

**OK! I'M BACK AND READY FOR BUISSNESS!**

**35 REVIEWS, THANX TO YOU ALL! (GLOMPS EVERYONE, WHILST HAVING A MANIACAL GRIN ON HER FACE!)**

Ok, now that's out of the way, I am going to apologize for not updating for so long. Time got away from me over this school term, A-Levels are hard non? So I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

The majority of the reviews wanted Harry to tell Ginny who he is, so I must do as told.

Hey before I start I NEED YOUR OPINION. I was thinking of starting another story. This would be a Harry Potter/YUGIOH crossover. It would definitely be AU from JK's Potter universe after OOTP, if you want a quick summary of it, (it's not one of the cliché plots that are so overused. I think its original; at least I haven't read it anywhere else!) say in the reviews and I could post it, and then say if you want me to continue with it or not. I think it could be really great BUT I WANT YOUR OPINION. THANKS!

**OH AND I DON'T OWN HARRUY POTTER! (Disclaimer!) BUT I DO OWN THE ALLIANCE AND JESS ASTRAL AND DAN SO HANDS OFF!**

* * *

By the time he reached the common room however his patience had run out and he was beginning to get pissed with both of them, Ron was an egotistical wanker and Hermione was spying on him he was sure, _'probably for Dumbledore'_ he thought to the others. Harry went up to the dorm partly to change his pants and partly to escape Ron, Hermione and Parvati. He stayed upstairs until he was sure most of the house had gone to bed and returned to the common room. Sure enough there were a couple of couples making out in the corners who wouldn't pay attention to him, and one Ginny Weasely was sitting in front of the fire reading a book. Harry came up behind her and said softly but still making her jump.

"Hello Ginny."

* * *

**And now that saga continues (Cheesy intro music, and drum roll)**

Ginny shot up into the air, and whilst dropping her book, which now Harry could tell was a muggle romance novel, drew her wand and turned sharply to face Shadow standing right behind her, with a decidedly amused expression on his face.

"Whoa, calm down I came in peace and I expect to go in one, piece."

"Don't do that to me again or I'll be forced to hurt you." Ginny replied while putting her wand back in its holster.

"What were you reading that had you so engrossed anyways?" Shadow said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Nothing" She replied, as she tried ever so casually to push the book under a nearby chair with her toe with out him noticing. "So what's the new mysterious student doing up so late at night. All alone, I would've thought you and Parvati would have been busy with the way she was all over you at the feast." She said, with a completely innocent tone of voice (she pulled it off much better than Hermione did he noticed).

"My my, you are an outspoken little spitfire aren't you, I think I'm gonna like you!" He replied as he flopped down to lie casually across a sofa. "I swear no one here has a sense of humour!"

"I'm glad I made you happy, but why do I care what you think?" Ginny replied with a lazy smirk of her own. She sank gracefully down onto the chair she was previously sitting on and regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginny, I'm hurt, how can you not recognize me, after all we've been through together!" Harry then proceeded to break out into large theatrical sobs (Hey I never said he was completely sane did I!)

Ginny was curious about him, and a little bit worried about his sanity at the same time. She took the time when he was giving his "Oscar winning performance" to really look at him for the first time. Of medium height she could say right away that he was hot. You'd have to be blind not too. With the athletic build and the muscles she could see through his clothes he had a very good body. He wore clothes of a similar gothic taste to her own, "_and that eyeliner definitely suits him,"_ she thought. His tan only served to complement his green eyes further, and his chin length hair looked gorgeous on him. His piercing (ear and eyebrow) also served to give him an aura of danger. Overall she thought he was hot, and yet she didn't find herself attracted to him, instead she felt comfortable with him, and a nagging sense of familiarity that _just wouldn't go away._

Harry waited patiently until Ginny had finished her perusal of him, and then suddenly leaped up and headed to the portrait hole, surprising the hell out of Ginny, and the snogging couple in the corner, who turned out to be Ron and Hermione. Hermione he noticed had a trail of drool over her chin, "_something else Ron is incompetent at." _He sniggered to himself. Although they didn't stop for long, not 15 seconds later Ron was back trying to suck Hermione face off.

"Well Ginny dear if you can't recognize me than I guess I'll just take my leave." He then headed towards the portrait and started humming the tune to

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, _

_His hair is as black as a blackboard,_

_I wish he was mine,_

_He's truly divine,_

_The hero who concurred the Dark Lord"_

He hummed the last note just as the portrait hole closed behind him; he walked slowly down the corridor with a small smirk on his face "_5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"_

"HARRY" He turned and, SMACK, Ginny Weasley attatched herself to his neck, and judging by her grip wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. He moved them off to the side of the corridor, where they were hidden in the shadows, and preceded to simply hug her back. It felt good to have his sister back in his arms again. She had been there for him the summer after Sirius, when Ron and Hermione had not, and they had subsequently grown much closer.

They stood there in the shadows for an unknown length of time, just savouring each other's presence after so long apart.

Suddenly Ginny pulled back and slapped him hard across the face,

"That was for abandoning me to the wankers for 14 months, and letting me think you maybe had died!" She hissed at him, and he winced at her tone.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied, although it came out more as a question than an apology. Ginny still seemed to accept it however, and instead started to smile at him again. Harry smirked back at her and threw his arm across her shoulders; he gently led her out of the castle and on to the grounds to walk around the lake. They spent the night getting to know each other again under the stars, and at around 3 in the morning they both returned to the castle, brother and sister re-united again.

* * *

Harry and Ginny parted company and the Entrance Hall, Ginny almost skipping back to Gryffindor tower and Harry heading to the teachers corridor using the mental map Dan had sent him earlier. He was glad Ginny knew he smiled to himself. He kept a lot of things from her of course, telling her the bare details, basically that he had been training, the new teachers were his family now, and that he was back. She could tell he was leaving a lot out of course "_she's always been able to read me like a book, once she was over that silly crush of hers"_

And any way he thought, if Ginny truly was Astrals bonded like his empathy was telling him she was, then she wouldn't be in the dark for too long. But Ginny may as well have had a pink neon-flashing arrow over her head, with a siren wailing "**_Danger Will Robinson, Danger_**! coupled with an aura that fairly screamed that she was intended to bond. Then again, he snorted to himself _no one ever called my empathy subtle._

Sudden loud footsteps jolted Harry out of his thoughts and he looked frantically around for a place to hide, unfortunately it seemed that fate was in the mood for a laugh as he was currently standing out in the open, on s stair case that _just happened_ to lead to the teachers quarters, that also _just happened_ to be on the other side of the castle to Gryffindor tower with no excuse (plausible at least) and no place to hide. "_I'm so screwed_" he thought to himself in desperation, but suddenly he felt like smacking his head into a wall, and he indulged himself for a moment before reaching into one of the many pockets on his jeans and pulling out his invisibility cloak, now with added sound and scent suppressing charms, which. since he became an agent of the alliance he always had near him. He put it on and moved to sit on one of the banisters "_mental note; never mention this to any other others, they would laugh their asses of, and never let me forget it, and they've got enough on me already_" he remembered with a grimace.

Harry turned his head to the right where none other than Severus Snape was storming down the corridor in all his glory, face lit up by the Lumous he had cast on his wand, scowl firmly fixed in place and his robes billowing out behind him. Only Harry realized that something was wrong with this picture, very wrong, for Severus Snape was storming down the corridor at 3.30 in the morning in bright purple robes with what looked like dancing yellow polka dots on them, with his hair a matching yellow colour. Harry noticed he was mumbling something as well, as Snape passed where he was sitting he could hear something that sounded suspiciously like,

"Bloody barmy old codger and his infernal lemon drops, I swear one of these days I'll get him back. A nice humiliating prank in the Great Hall should do the trick; I'll have him dancing on the Slytherin table – wait - " sigh, "The old bat would probably enjoy it! Dam it!"

He continued mumbling till he was out of sight plotting potential revenge plans against the Headmaster, and it was only as he closed the door to his private quarters that Harry finally realised why the polka dots on his robes looked so weird, they weren't dots but large lemon drops doing a small dance routine. Harry almost fell off the banister for trying to suppress his laughter, and slowly made his was to his families quarters, almost crawling from trying to keep quiet the giggles that were trying to escape. Although he would never admit that to anyone, as far he was concerned Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of Voldemort, Midnight, and secret agent extraordinaire did not giggle!

He finally managed to gasp out the password and basically collapsed into the common room catching a glimpse of Astral passed out on the sofa on his way down. He finally let out his manly laughter that in no way sounded like a giggle he reassured himself. His laugh must have disturbed Astrals alcohol induced stupor because she let an extremely un lady like snort which caused her to roll of the couch and hit the floor _still asleep._ This only increased Harry's non-giggles further and it seemed to take an age to stop laughing, and it was his point that the exhaustion hit him.

He stood up and slowly made his way into the room that he could tell Jess and Dan were sleeping in, when he saw them it only served to confirm his suspicions that they were in the same alcohol induced sleep as Astral, slightly pouting about the fact he had been left out he stripped and crawled in with them. Dan as if sensing him rolled over and wrapped an arm securely around his waist. Feeling both the presences of his bonded nearby, he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep, absently wondering whether Snape would be able to charm his robes back to black, if not, then breakfast tomorrow would serve to be amusing at least. He fell asleep with a grin.

* * *

**Review!**

**If your nice ill start to work on the next chapter very quickly!**

**Thanx! Love and Peace to you all luv Discosmiley!**

Xx Kisses xx


	6. Morning After

**HBP WAS CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!**

**I was really disappointed when I read it, I don't know what it was specifically but the whole book just seemed weak! This is AU so no spoilers.**

**SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER SO BE WARNED!**

Next chapter descriptions (so I don't have to find a way to incorporate them into my story thereby slowing it down and being boring)

Appearance for classes Harry Jess Dan Astral all have concealed weapons (daggers)

HARRY – uniform – black open robe to the floor with hood

Gryff crest

Sleeves pushed up to elbow

White dress shirt with sleeves at elbow

Top buttons undone

Gryff tie loose

Black trousers and boots.

Large multiple silver rings and wristbands, eyeliner and black nail varnish.

Piercing still in

One shoulder record style bag.

JESS DAN ASTRAL –robes - NO

Girls - belly shirts

One deep purple (astral)

Bright green message:

- Who pissed in voldemorts gene pool? – On front

One emerald green (jess)

Bright purple message on chest:

-Opinions are like assholes: everyone has one but some smell worse than others

Both - Tight black jeans with flare at bottom

Boots earrings, bracelets and rings

Limited but gothic makeup

Dan - Black nail varnish and eyeliner

Baggy black jeans loads pockets and chains

T - Shirt black white writing

- I can only please one person a day.

Today isn't your day and tomorrow isn't looking good either

Everyone else normal uniform or teachers garbs like in movie 3 PoA (only everyone 4 yrs older and Ginny is Goth-like make up now)

Timetable – Harry

Lesson 1 Lesson 2 Lunch Lesson 3

**9 – 11 ****11.15 – 1.15 ****1.15 – 2.30 2.30 – 4.30**

Monday DADA, free period, Lunch, Transfig

Tuesday Charms Runes + spell creation Lunch, free period

Wednesday Duelling, free period, Lunch, Transfig

Thursday DADA, Charms, Lunch, free period

Friday Duelling, free period,Lunch, Runes + Spell creation

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He stood up and slowly made his way into the room that he could tell Jess and Dan were sleeping in, when he saw them it only served to confirm his suspicions that they were in the same alcohol induced sleep as Astral, slightly pouting about the fact he had been left out he stripped and crawled in with them. Dan as if sensing him rolled over and wrapped an arm securely around his waist. Feeling both the presences of his bonded nearby, he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep, absently wondering whether Snape would be able to charm his robes back to black, if not, then breakfast tomorrow would serve to be amusing at least. He fell asleep with a grin.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Morning, an event so common, so inherent to the running of the earth that few people truly appreciate it anymore. In the past the coming of morning was believed by the Egyptians to show the victory of the sun god Ra against the night god Apophis. The Greeks thought it was the symbol of Apollo beginning his ride across the sky in his great chariot. Others believe it is the waking of Mother Nature to once again breathe life into her children. However this magical, spiritual quality of morning has been lost throughout the ages as now others only appreciate its simple beauty as the sun rises and the animals call in the new day. But today these people who appreciate the mornings are few and far between, and as the sun shone through a particular window in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it succeeded in waking a room of people, who coincidently, were not in the mood to appreciate the beauty of _anything_ in their current state much less the morning, and of a school day no less.

Harry was woken up by the sound of painful groaning and a sense of echoing pain in his head. He clenched his eyes shut against the sunlight and tried to ignore the bloody awful chirping birds that seemed to be screeching just outside the fricking window as he searched his head and memory for what he had done to cause the pain – wait a minute – he opened his eyes and added his own groan to the chorus occurring behind him.

"What the hell did you guys do last night? You've given me a bloody hangover and I wasn't even there!"

"Well we had to lessen the pain somehow and you were right there all pain free and fine" Dan moaned his head buried in Harry's neck.

"Well you can bloody well have it back then," Harry cried.

"No please mercy its awful enough already" Dan replied hugging Harry to him tight

'Please stop talking" as small voice that sounded suspiciously un-like the normal Jessica whimpered from the bottom of the bed where it was clear she had crawled to try and avoid the sunlight, and failed spectacularly.

"makeitgoawaymakeitgoawaymakeitgoaway…" Dan kept muttering into his neck and Harry gave into the demands if only to stop his own pain obtained via their bond. He gathered up all the pain from the three of them and Astral in the next room who was similarly afflicted, and sent it out in one large empathic burst to its new recipient. One Severus Snape. Harry pitied the potions students that day, especially if Snape hadn't counteracted the Headmasters prank yet.

"Thank God" Jess breathed and Dan relaxed against Harry' back.

Harry chuckled "I know I'm good but I'm not God quite yet darling"

Jess smiled and resumed her crawling off the bed as she dragged herself off to wake Astral and claim the bathroom for a shower. Dan groaned against Harry's neck again and began kissing a spot right behind his ear bringing forth a deep throaty moan. He moved his lips down the side of his neck kissing and paused to nip lightly at the point where shoulder met neck before returning upwards suckling and biting. At the same time one of his hands moved up caressing Harry's chest before reaching a nipple, which he pinched, tearing a gasp from Harry while his other hand moved down to fondle Harry through his boxers, with much more skill than Parvati Harry absently noted. Harry could feel Jess's arousal through the bond between the triad and it added to fuel to his own desire as he quickly rolled over and grinded himself against Dan causing both to moan loudly. Dan pulled Harry into a hot open-mouthed kiss before Harry quickly pulled away his face twisted.

"Your breath stinks" Harry could hear Jess's snort of laughter from the living room as she dissolved into giggles at that and the look on Dan's face that she could see through the bond via Harry's eyes.

"Well damm" Dan said, " You just so killed the mood!" he whined and tried to pull Harry into a kiss again. Harry pushed back twisting his face away.

"Nu-uh, not till you brush your teeth lover boy"

With that Dan rolled out of the bed and almost ran to the bathroom where Harry could hear sounds of a struggle. He moved to the living room where he could watch and plopped down on the couch next to Astral. The struggle was over fairly quickly when Dan was kicked out of the bathroom and landed on his ass as the door slammed and locked. Dan jumped up and began hammering on the door completely forgetting about magic, and neither one on the couch made a move to remind him as they listened to Jess begin to sing to try and drown out Dan's yelling. Just another normal morning for our intrepid foursome no matter the location.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Great Hall was buzzing, conversation flowed easily and if you bothered to listen you'd know that there was seemingly one Hot Topic of discussion that morning. As is usual in a school of teenagers they were gossiping, and the staff members were involved in a deep discussion (as professors were too dignifies to stoop to the level of gossiping after all). The Hot Topic of the morning was the new arrivals to Hogwarts, and no I don't mean the First years.

It seemed that Ron Weasley had "innocently" let slip that the new student didn't sleep in the dorm last night, thus explaining the current situation. As the first breakfast of the school year was compulsory for all students to attend to receive their timetable this news quickly spread. However if one were to observe closely one would notice the absence of another student besides our beloved Midnight. Draco Malfoy was not so noticeably absent from the Slytherin table; in fact the only ones to take note of this absence were Dumbledore, a few Slytherins' and one Ginny Weasley (Snape had yet to arrive to breakfast heehaw!). However all ponderings of Draco's absence were forgotten when the current subject of the Hogwarts rumour mill casually strolled through the doors to the hall.

It took Harry a few steps to realize that they were all silent and staring in his direction, he turned his head to look behind him in an effort to find what they were all staring at. Nothing was behind him. He slowly turned back around to find the entire Hogwarts population still staring at him.

"Okaaaay…" He slowly drawled, and resumed his walk to the Gryffindor table, and Ginny only to realize they were all following him with their eyes, "Freaky" he muttered to himself.

As he sat down next to her he said to her "This feels like the time I was summoned to a very important large conference when I was still in my Rocky Horror costume. The boss man was sooooo not happy and I haven't lived it down. But I left the fishnets, corset and high heels at home this time, so what the hell is wrong with these people?"

Ginny in return sent him a bewildered look which clearly said "_I have no bloody clue what your on about but I'll humour you anyway."_

"You" she said simply.

"Huh, what about me - " he said, noting that their fellow Gryffindors were attempting to listen in on the conversation.

'You didn't sleep in the dorms last night, did you Midnight?"

"No, is that a rule?"

"Actually, I never thought about it that way!" Ginny replied, a mischievous look appearing on her face.

They both chuckled and proceeded to eat, expertly ignoring the expectant look of their housemates still wondering about where he spent the night. They ate in silence, and gradually when the students realised they weren't going to reveal anything else the noise level in the Hall began to rise to its normal volume again. Harry only looked up from his breakfast when his timetable was unceremoniously shoved under his nose. Blinking at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts, he stared at the hand and slowly moved his eyes up the arm it was attached to until it revealed, surprise, surprise, a face! A Bushy haired, pale face to be precise, which was currently looking down her nose at him like he was pond scum. He took his timetable from Hermione with a small nod of tanks, and the cheesiest grin he could mange, which thoroughly creeped her out he was glad to notice.

He looked down at his timetable, absently noting out of the corner of his eye the "_glare of castration"_ that Ginny was sending her brother, who was also handing out timetables, and the way he tried to glare back, officially on the "glare-ohmmeter", reaching the level of _"mouse who lost his cheese",_ therefore not scary in the slightest, and only succeeded in making him look more confused than normal. He smirked internally, and looked over his timetable.

After a quick glance learning the days classes (Monday) he put his timetable in a robe pocket and picked up his mug of super strong blacker than black coffee. Keeping his thoughts to himself so as not to disturb the others who were bickering _ahem_, preparingtheir first class of which they now knew he was to play a part, he looked around the Great Hall. There was the normal mixture of students, those who looked wide awake as though they had overdosed on Red Bull, some who were madly finishing homework, and the occasional few who had fallen asleep at the table, one had even taken a nose dive into their cereal. Looking round though, he noticed that Draco Malfoy was missing, and that Ginny was sending anxious and searching looks to the Slytherin table.

Turing his attention to the Staff table it took a moment for him to register what exactly he was seeing. Dumbledore was seated at the centre as usual, in lemon and lilac robes that he swore were _twinkling _at him, a hat perched jauntily on his head shaped suspiciously like a lemon drop with a beaming smile and dazzling eyes that did not bode well for his image of sanity. He also noted with a dazed glance that Snape wasn't present and pitied the potions students for the next couple weeks as he was guaranteed to be in a foul mood. But what really grabbed his attention were the two new professors sitting to the right of Dumbledore engaged in a heated debate. For through what Harry could identify as a complex glamour charm, he could see two faces that looked horribly familiar.

He felt like being sick.

He felt like screaming until he was hoarse.

He felt like getting drunker ten he ever had in his life.

He felt like going up and punching them in the nose.

He felt like running away and never coming back.

He felt like fainting.

For up at the Head table talking merrily with each other and the Headmaster, seemingly without a care in the world were his godfather, and adopted uncle. His supposedly murdered Godfather, and the uncle Harry had been told had committed suicide two days before he left for training.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_I've had enough of living  
I've had enough of dying  
I've had enough of smiling  
I've had enough of crying  
I've taken all the high roads  
I've squandered and I've saved  
I've had enough of childhood  
I've had enough of graves..._

_I've Had Enough, The Who_

_I felt this totally described Harry at end of OOTP!_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Oooooh cliffhanger, aren't I a bitch!

So what d'yall think, I checked my hit meter today and I know ppl aren't reviewing when they read my fic. So until you all start – I aint updating. HA HA, I HAVE THE POWER!

AHEM, sorry about that I'm hyper because I'm on my two week October half term as of today! HAHA. And its my 18 birthday next week so, yeah I'm hyper!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
